Kiss Who?
by Meemo
Summary: Inspired by the question "Would Draco Polyjuice himself into Ron just to see Hermione? Or Hermione into Pansy?" So is that girl Pansy? --or Hermione? And why is Ron acting so strange? And why are Ron and Pansy making out? *complete*


Summary: Inspired by the question "Would Draco Polyjuice himself into Ron just to see Hermione? Or Hermione into Pansy?" So is that girl Pansy? --or Hermione? And why is Ron acting so strange? And why are Ron and Pansy making out? Read on and find out! Warning: *Two unfortunate Hogwarts students were harmed in the making of this story* ^^  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me (yes, of course it does, that's why I'm writing it on FANFICTION!) ugh.  
  
Author's Notes: My first attempt at writing romance. it turned out to be more humour than romance. go figure. *blah*=thoughs  
  
Kiss Who?  
  
Hermione tucked a wayward blonde curl behind her ear and sighed. *Why in Merlin's name did I do this? I'm in the body of Pansy freakin' Parkinson for heaven's sake! Oh, that's right: I'm doing this for Draco. Ooo, this had better be worth it! The things I do for love!*  
  
She adjusted her transfigured Slytherin robes, and the last thought before she arrived was, *this sucks but at least I'm human, instead of a cat! But then again, that's not really saying much since I'm supposed to be Pansy. Ugh.* She quickly glanced around the entrance of the Slytherin dungeons to see if anyone else was there. She suddenly gasped at the sight of an approaching red-head.  
  
*Ron? What in the world is Ron doing here?*  
  
Ron froze in mid stride, looking paler than usual. "Pan - I mean - Parkinson! What do you want?"  
  
Hermione was about to yell at him for being so rude, but caught herself when she remembered who she was supposed to be. "Weasley," she attempted a sneer, "I happen to live here, remember? And what are you doing here in the dungeons?"  
  
"Well, that's none of your business, pug-face!" He brushed by with a smirk. There was something different about Ron, but she couldn't place her finger on it.  
  
"Oh honestly. That wasn't very nice of him," Hermione muttered under her breath. But Ron heard her, and turned around.  
  
"Hermione?" He whispered incredulously, recognizing her infamous phrase ('Oh honestly!').  
  
Hermione was unsure of what to say, so she nodded. Ron suddenly grinned and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"Ron!" she gasped and pushed him away. "What the - "  
  
"You know, for a witch who's supposed to be a genius, you're pretty slow," he drawled, "Besides, you don't think that you're the only one who can make a Polyjuice Potion, do you?"  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped, "Draco?"  
  
He confirmed her suspicions with one of his trademark smirks. "I Ployjuiced myself into Weasley," he shuddered at the memory, and then continued, "I was going to go find you in the Gryffindor Tower and give you a little surprise."  
  
"Yes, having my best friend trying to kiss me is a surprise," Hermione agreed wryly, "but alas, I had the same idea," she gestured at her borrowed body, "I was tired of sneaking around to meet you."  
  
"Brilliant minds think alike," Draco smirked again (Hermione found that expression quite strange and out of place on Ron's honest face); "Since we've found each other, why waste the time?"  
  
The look on Hermione's face mirrored his own. So, they snogged.  
  
~*~*~ Ron (the real one) was passing by the entrance to the dungeons, when something caught his eye: a person that looked exactly like him (down to the last freckle, not that Ron was close enough to count the freckles of course.) was passionately making out with - - Pansy Parkinson?!  
  
~*~*~ Pansy stepped out of the Slytherin common room. She turned a corner and saw herself and some red head kissing. She smiled indulgently. *Ah, how cute; young love. Wait a minute. That girl is me! And is that. Ron Weasley?!*  
  
~*~*~ Draco and Hermione were so engrossed in each other's lips that they did not notice the two simultaneous crashes as two students fell in dead faints.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And so, my dear readers, the moral of this story is that love knows no faces (or in this case, bodies). You see, even though Draco and Hermione were in bodies that were not their own, they continued to enjoy themselves (i.e. snogging each other senseless).  
  
The other moral (which is just as important as the first), is that one should always plan beforehand when one uses the Polyjuice Potion; it could prove hazardous to the health of others (i.e. one's best friend or one's ex- girlfriend).  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
A/N: So that was it. Did you all enjoy it? *say 'yes'!* Well, whether you did or not, tell me in a review!!! I want to write a sequel to this, and making it D/Hr and R/P; you know, what happens after Ron and Pansy wake up. What do you guys think? Review!!! 


End file.
